jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Kusunoki Tomori
|birthplace = Tokyo (東京) |bloodtype = B+ |zodiac = |height = 154cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer Seiyuu |active = 2017—present |agency = Sony Music Artists |website = SMA Voice TOMOROOM |blog = TOMOROOM Blog |twitter = }}Kusunoki Tomori (楠木ともり), also known by her nickname "Tomoriru" (ともりる), is a Japanese singer and seiyuu. She debuted as a seiyuu in early 2017 and as a singer starring LLENN on May 9, 2018 with the single To see the future. Profile *'Stage Name': Kusunoki Tomori (楠木ともり) *'Real Name': Kusunoki Tomori (楠木ともり) *'Nickname': Tomoriru (ともりる) *'Birthday': *'Zodiac': *'Height': 154cm *'Sibling(s)': Tomoriru has an elder sister (5 years older) *'Skill': Painting and playing the trumpet, piano and acoustic guitar *'Goal': "I want to light the lights in everyone's hearts" 「みんなの心に明かりを灯したい」 *'Favorite Food': Strawberries, fruits, vegetables, raw spring roll *'Favorite Game(s)': Katamari Damacy, Mario Kart *'Favorite Anime': Monogatari (物語) series *'Favorite Manga': Tokyo Mew Mew (東京ミュウミュウ) *'Favorite subject(s)': Music and Art *'Weak subject(s)': Mathematics and Science *'Likes': Japanese Language and animals *'Hobby': Songwriting, playing the guitar, exploring art material stores, playing games, looking at the sky *'Background': Tomoriru has been learning the piano since she was three years old. She was the student council president during junior high school and was part of the brass band during that time as well. During high school, Tomoriru was part of the light music club. Whilst in her second year of junior high, she became interested in Anime after watching the series Kobato. Her favourite character in the series is Hanato Kobato (花戸小鳩), voiced by seiyuu Hanazawa Kana (花澤香菜). This sparked Tomoriru's interest to become a seiyuu herself. *'Debut character': Schoolgirl A (Episode #11) from Eromanga Sensei (エロマンガ先生) Discography Singles *2017.7.26 Nagame no Sora (眺めの空) starring Tomoriru '''(No public release of this song has been announced yet) *2017.12.11 Torchlight~Yume no Akari~ (Torchlight~夢の灯り~) starring '''Tomoriru **Torchlight~Yume no Akari~ (Torchlight~夢の灯り~) is the theme song for the game Kirara Fantasia (きららファンタジア) *2018.5.9 To see the future starring LLENN **To see the future is the ending theme song for the anime Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online *2018.6.21 My Element starring Miyu Tomita (富田美憂), [https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki Kusunoki Tomori (楠木ともり)], Fukamachi Misa (深町未紗), Mitsuki Nakae (中恵光城), Uehara Akari (上原あかり) **My Element is the theme song for the game Lemuria 3rd (極光のレムリア) *2018.6.22 Lucky Girl starring LLENN ** Lucky Girl is the character song for the anime Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online *2018 Bitter Escape (ビター・エスケープ) starring [https://imgur.com/hIiy0in Tsuyori Yokaze (栗花落夜風)], Yoshiko Chiyo (吉廻千代), Kurokawa Arisa (黒川亜理紗), Hayakutake Monaka (百武もなか) **Tsuyori Yokaze (栗花落夜風) is voiced by Tomoriru *2018.9.16 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNYNcXeKhTg&feature=youtu.be Yuuki Setsuna's Character Solo Song CHASE!*] ** Yuuki Setsuna (優木せつ菜) is voiced by Tomoriru ** Part 1 of CHASE! was released on this date *2018.11.7 Anima Yell! (アニマエール!) Opening Theme Song Jump Up↑Yell!! (ジャンプアップ↑エール！！) starring Hatoya Kohane (鳩谷こはね), Arima Hizume (有馬ひづめ), Sawatari Uki (猿渡宇希), Tatejima Kotetsu (舘島虎徹) and Ushiku Kana (牛久花和) **Tatejima Kotetsu (舘島虎徹) is voiced by Tomoriru *2018.11.7 Anima Yell! (アニマエール!) Ending Theme Song One For All starring Hatoya Kohane (鳩谷こはね), Arima Hizume (有馬ひづめ), Sawatari Uki (猿渡宇希), Tatejima Kotetsu (舘島虎徹) and Ushiku Kana (牛久花和) *2018.12.25 Passionate Journey starring Ohtemachi Ririn (大手町梨稟) ** Passionate Journey is Ohtemachi Ririn's debut single ** 2018.10.14 First Phase of Passionate Journey was released on this date ** Ohtemachi Ririn (大手町梨稟) is voiced by Tomoriru *2018.12.25 願いキラキラきらり starring Ohtemachi Ririn (大手町梨稟) ** 願いキラキラきらり is a bonus song included in Ohtemachi Ririn's debut single - Passionate Journey ** 願いキラキラきらり is literally translated as Negai Kira Kira Kirari, which roughly means Shiny Wishing Glitter ** 2018.10.14 First Phase of 願いキラキラきらり was released on this date *2018.11.21 TOKIMEKI Runners starring Uehara Ayumu (上原歩夢), Nakasu Kasumi (中須かすみ), Osaka Shizuku (桜坂しずく), Asaka Karin (朝香果林), Miyashita Ai (宮下愛), Konoe Kanata (近江彼方), Yuuki Setsuna (優木せつ菜), Emma Verde (エマ・ヴェルデ) and Tennoji Rina (天王寺璃奈) Voxography 'Main Characters' *2017.5.18 Yuki Setsunafrom Love Live! School Idol Festival: PERFECT Dream Project **Yuki Setsuna's character was announced on 2017.5.18 while Love Live! School Idol Festival: PERFECT Dream Project was announced earlier on 2017.3.30 *2018.1.11 Kagimura Hazuki from Märchen Mädchen *2018.4.8 Karen Kohiruimaki/ LLENN from Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online *2018.10.7 Tatejima Kotetsu (舘島虎徹) from Anima Yell! (アニマエール！) *2018.12.1 Latifa from Seirei Gensouki Drama CD* ** The drama CD is slated to be released on this date 'Supporting Characters' *2017 Ohtemachi Ririn (大手町梨稟) from Onsen Musume (温泉むすめ) *2017.10.8 Suzu from Kujira no Sora wa Sajou ni Utau (クジラの子らは砂上に歌う) *2018.1.7 Tokura Miki from Slow Start *2018.4.8 Momoyama Hikari (桃山ひかり) from Kiratto Pri☆chan (キラッとプリチャン) *October Yamanashi Mayuki (月見里真結希) from Akanesasu Shoujo (Akanesasu 少女) 'Background Characters' *2017.6.18 Schoolgirl A (Episode #11) from Eromanga Sensei (エロマンガ先生) **2017.4.9 The first episode of Eromanga Sensei (エロマンガ先生) was aired on this date *2017.7.8 Girl (Episode #2) from Senki Zesshou Symphogear AXZ (戦姫絶唱シンフォギアAXZ) **2017.7.2 The first episode of Senki Zesshou Symphogear AXZ (戦姫絶唱シンフォギアAXZ) was aired on this date *2017.10.5 Broadcast Staff of Just Because! *2017.10.10 Takechiyo (竹千代), Boy #3 and Background Character from Time Bokan: Gyakushuu no San Akunin (タイムボカン 逆襲の三悪人) **Takechiyo (竹千代) appeared on Episode #18 *2017.12.29 Schoolgirl A (Episode #12) from Girl's Last Tour (少女終末旅行) **2017.10.6 The first episode of Girl's Last Tour (少女終末旅行) was aired on this date *2018.1.17 Maid from Saiki Kusuo no Ψ-nan 2 (斉木楠雄のΨ難第2期) *2018.4.12 Oracle from Last Period: Owarinaki Rasen no Monogatari (ラストピリオド–終わりなき螺旋の物語–) 'Game Characters' *2017 Shirayuki Mei from Revolve *2017.12.11 Kirara from Kirara Fantasia (きららファンタジア) *2018.1.17 帝国白魔道 ローザ from WAR OF BRAINS Re:Boot **December WAR OF BRAINS Re:Boot was released in early December 2016 **帝国白魔道 ローザ roughly translates to Imperial White Mage Rosa, but there is no official english translation for this card *2018.6.21 Marsha (マーシャ) from Lemuria 3rd (極光のレムリア) *2018.6.22 Enigma Sunflower (エニグマサンフラワー) from Quiz RPG: The World of Mystic Wiz (魔法使いと黒猫のウィズ) **2013.3.5 Quiz RPG: The World of Mystic Wiz (魔法使いと黒猫のウィズ) was released on this date *2018 Tsuyori Yokaze (栗花落夜風) from BandMeshi (バンめし) *2018.8.14 Piana (ピアナ) from the event Kaitou Piana and the Counterfeit King's Urn (怪盗ピアナと贋作王の壷) in the game Shiro Neko's Project (白猫プロジェクト) **2014.7.25 Shiro Neko's Project (白猫プロジェクト) was released on this date *2018.9.3 Vivi (ヴィヴィ) from Hanazono Gakuen (花園学園) *2018.9.17 "UR" rarity character Plenschel from Hortensia Saga - Aoi no Kishidan *2018.10.21 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- (Girl☆Opera Revue Starlight -Re LIVE-) **2018.10.21 Android version of the game was released on this date **2018.10.28 iOS version of the game was released on this date ** Tomoriru voices Tamao Tomoe (巴珠緒) in the game *2018.10.26 Flavaret (フラバレット) from Vital Gear (ヴァイタルギア) **2018.7.28 Vital Gear (ヴァイタルギア) was released on this date Radio *2017.11.17 Märchen Mädchen Kusunoki Tomori 's Apprentice Radio (メルヘン・メドヘン　楠木ともりの見習いラジオ) **2018.4.25 Last radio episode (Episode #16) was released on this date *2018.2.28 Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Offline (ソードアート・オンライン オルタナティブ ガンゲイル・オフライン) *2018.4.13 Kusunoki Tomori's Kirara Fantasia Radio (楠木ともりのきららファンタジアラジオ) **2018.4.13 Kusunoki Tomori's Kirara Fantasia Radio (楠木ともりのきららファンタジアラジオ) is aired on every Friday from this date *2018.6.21 Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen ~Lunch Break Room~ (ラブライブ！虹ヶ咲学園～お昼休み放送室～) *2018.7.10 Kusunoki Tomori's Tomoriru Candle (楠木ともりのともりるきゃんどる) *2018.7.16 松冈汉堡 Episode 7 **Tomoriru appeared as a special guest on this episode *2018.8.6 およしちゃんの「バンめし♪」おくれんかな？ **およしちゃんの「バンめし♪」おくれんかな？ is a radio program which roughly translates to Will Yoshi-chan's 『BandMeshi ♪』be late? There isn't an official English translation for it. ** Tsuyori Yokaze (栗花落夜風), one of the guests on the radio, is voiced by Tomoriru *2018.10.3 White Rabbit Headquarters Broadcast (白兎団本部放送) featuring Tsuyori Yokaze (栗花落夜風) **Tsuyori Yokaze (栗花落夜風) is voiced by Tomoriru **2018.10.3 First episode of the radio broadcast was aired on this date *2018.01.26 藤田茜シーズン1 (Fujita Akane Season 1) **2018.11.2 Tomoriru appeared as a guest on the episode aired on this date Awards *2016.7.15 [http://www.sma.co.jp/audition/anistoteles5/ Sony Music Artist's 5th Anistoteles - Special Prize] **Tomoriru, under the name Suga Yui (須賀悠衣), auditioned as a singer instead of a Seiyuu as she felt that it would be difficult due to the lack of experience Blu-Ray / DVD *2018.4.25 Märchen Mädchen Blu-Ray Vol. 1 containing the full broadcast of the Nico Nico Live stream on 2017.10.28 starring Tomoriru, Rie Suegara , Lynn and Airi Ōtsu *2018.5.30 Märchen Mädchen Blu-Ray Vol. 2 containing a bonus 2-part radio CD starring Tomoriru, Rie Suegara, Kaede Hondo, Lynn, Rina Hidaka, Airi Ōtsu and Ai Kakuma *2018.8.29 Märchen Mädchen Blu-Ray Vol. 3 containing the full broadcast of the Nico Nico Live stream on 2017.2.10 『Märchen Mädchen Special Occasion live cast just before Valentine's Day』 starring Tomoriru, Rie Suegara, Lynn, Airi Ōtsu and Ai Kakuma *2018.9.28 Märchen Mädchen Blu-Ray Vol. 4 containing 『Kusunoki Tomori's Apprentice Radio』 MP3 archive CD-ROM Vol. 1 (『楠木ともりの見習いラジオ』mp3アーカイブCD-ROM Vol.1) starring Tomoriru *2018.11.7 Märchen Mädchen Blu-Ray Vol. 5 containing the full broadcast of the Nico Nico Live stream on 2017.3.10『Märchen Mädchen White Day special event』 starring Tomoriru, Rie Suegara, Ai Kakuma, Maya Yoshioka and Ari Ozawa *2018.12.26 Anima Yell! Blu-Ray/DVD Vol. 1 featuring a lottery ticket to a special Anima Yell!-related event held at Tamashin RISURU Hall (たましんRISURUホール) **2019.4.14 The event was held on this date *2019.1.16 Anima Yell! Blu-Ray/DVD Vol. 2 featuring an Acrylic Key Holder of Uki (宇希) *2019.1.30 Märchen Mädchen Blu-Ray Vol. 6 containing 『Kusunoki Tomori's Apprentice Radio』 MP3 archive CD-ROM Vol. 2 (『楠木ともりの見習いラジオ』mp3アーカイブCD-ROM Vol.2) starring Tomoriru *2019.2.13 Anima Yell! Blu-Ray/DVD Vol. 3 featuring an Acrylic Key Holder of Kotetsu (虎徹) *2019.3.13 Anima Yell! Blu-Ray/DVD Vol. 4 featuring an Acrylic Key Holder of Kana (花和) Appearances *2017.6.5 Music Meets Poets Vol. 2 *2017.7.9 Music Meets Poets Vol. 3 *2017.7.26 Music Meets Poets Vol. 4 **This is where Tomoriru performed a song she composed and wrote herself - Nagame no Sora (眺めの空) *2017.9.28 Music Meets Poets Vol. 5 ** Tomoriru performed 3 songs here; Sayuri's Heikousen (平行線), Friends's (フレンズ) Rebecca (レベッカ) and her own self-composed song Nagame no Sora (眺めの空) *2017.12.21 Maruxenon Live Vol. 22 *2018.2.3 音楽朗読劇団　１８馬力　旗揚げ公演　二日目夜 ** 音楽朗読劇団　１８馬力　旗揚げ公演　二日目夜 roughly translates to "Flagship performance of Music Recital Theater company 18HP second day night" *2018.2.15 Maruxenon Live Vol. 23 **This is where Tomoriru performed a song she composed and wrote herself - Clover (クローバー) *2018 ANIGE☆ELEVEN！Episode 138 *2018.4.20 Let the VAs escape! After School! Mystery-solving Kirara Fantasia (みんなで声優を脱出させよう！ 放課後！ 謎解きららファンタジア) *2018.4.22 Marunexon Live Vol. 24 *2018 Tomorrow! Kirara Fantasia (明日も！きららファンタジア) *2018.6.19 Seiyuu Anizatsudan Episode #105 *2018.8.21 Seiyuu Anizatsudan Episode #114 2時間SPECIAL〜カラオケ女子会2018〜 *2018.8.24 Animelo Summer Live 2018 "OK!" *2018.9.14 Anima Yell! Cheer Up Project! ① Support Saitama Seibu Lions!! ** This event consists of the following: **#Pre-Game Talk Corner **#Opening Ball Ceremony **#On-Site Announcement **#Bazooka Time **#Metlife Exercise *2018.9.16 Gun Gale Online special event Squad Jam Party *2018.9.30 Anima Yell! pre-screening event (Talk Show and screening of Episodes 1 & 2) **2018.10.2 Screening Report on the event *2018.10.8 Love Live! Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club Special Live Broadcast 「TOKIMEKI Runners」Kickoff☆Party *2018.10.14 Anima Yell! Cheer Up Project! ② Support Program *2018.10.31 Tomorrow! Kirara Fantasia ~ Participation Announcement SP ~ *2018.11.3 Talk Show conducted at Tokyo Denki University as part of the 7th Asahi Festival's first day *2018.11.24 Witness the start of Kusunoki Tomori's campus life! ~Dancing with Mita~ (楠木ともりのキャンパスライフはじめてみた！ 〜三田にともりる舞い降りる〜) **A talk show event held by Keio University during Keio University Mita Festival 2018 where Tomoriru was invited as an up-and-coming Seiyuu *2018.12.16 Kusunoki Tomori birthday live 「Scene of Light」 at Tokyo FM Hall Trivia *2017.9.28 The song Sketchbook (スゲッチブック) that seiyuu Iwakura Azusa (岩倉あずさ) sang during Music Meets Poets Vol. 5 was written by Tomoriru **2016.7.15 Like Tomoriru, Iwakura Azusa, who is also a voice actress under Sony Music Artist now, was also one of the participants for Sony Music Artist's 5th Anistoteles but she managed to get into the finals **2017.9.28 Nearing the end of the event, Tomoriru performed a solo recital with 2 different roles called 歌う絵の少年, which roughly translates into Singing Young Boys, showcasing her voice acting prowess *Till date, Tomoriru has written 3 songs so far - Clover (クローバー), Nagame no Sora (眺めの空) ''and ''Sketchbook (スゲッチブック) Video Gallery Tmrr1.png|Tomori Kusunoki Infobox Image Tmrr2.jpg|Cast Interview Images - Tomori Kusunoki Tmrr3.jpg|New Uniform Set - Tomori Kusunoki Tmrr 4.jpg|PDP Public Live Broadcast - Akari Kaori Aguri Natsumi Tomori Nov 6 2017 Tmrr5.jpg|AbemaTV SIFAS Special Program - Jan 28 2018 Tmrr6.jpg|AbemaTV SIFAS Special Program - Miyu Mayu Tomori Jan 28 2018 Tmrr7.png|SMA Voice TOMOROOM header Tmrr8.png|ともりる Signature tmrr9.jpg|Tomoriru (ともりる) LLENN Cosplay tmrr10.jpg|Tomoriru (ともりる) Profile Picture tmrr11.jpg|Tomoriru @ Animelo Summer Live 2018 with MARiA and Luna Haruna|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1032971781735239682/photo/1 tmrr12.jpg|Tomoriru @ Animelo Summer Live 2018 with P-chan|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1032971781735239682/photo/2|linktext=Tomoriru @ Animelo Summer Live 2018 with P-chan tmrr13.jpg|Tomoriru @ Animelo Summer Live 2018|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1032971781735239682/photo/3|linktext=Tomoriru @ Animelo Summer Live 2018 tmrr14.jpg|Tomoriru @ SEGA Collabo Cafe|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1035461303240876034/photo/1|linktext=Tomoriru @ SEGA Collabo Cafe tmrr15.jpg|Tomoriru on Kirara Fantasia Radio with Miyashita Saki|link=https://twitter.com/kirarafantasia/status/1035497430060597248/photo/1|linktext=Tomoriru on Kirara Fantasia Radio with Miyashita Saki tmrr16.jpg|WonderGOO Mini Talk Show|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1035795038947532800/photo/1|linktext=WonderGOO Mini Talk Show tmrr17.jpg|Tomoriru on WonderGOO Mini Talk Show with Akasaki Chinatsu 1|link=https://twitter.com/ggo_anime/status/1035792872107200512/photo/1|linktext=Tomoriru on WonderGOO Mini Talk Show with Akasaki Chinatsu 1 tmrr18.jpg|Tomoriru on WonderGOO Mini Talk Show with Akasaki Chinatsu 2|link=https://twitter.com/ggo_anime/status/1035792872107200512/photo/2|linktext=Tomoriru on WonderGOO Mini Talk Show with Akasaki Chinatsu 2 tmrr19.jpg|Tomoriru on Kirara Fantasia Radio with Akasaki Chinatsu and Akari Kito|link=https://twitter.com/kirarafantasia/status/1038034154313670657/photo/1|linktext=Tomoriru on Kirara Fantasia Radio with Akasaki Chinatsu and Akari Kito tmrr20.jpg|Tomoriru with Akasaki Chinatsu and Sigsawa-sensei on last episode (#21) of Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Offline #1|link=https://twitter.com/ggo_anime/status/1039844945459175424/photo/1|linktext=Tomoriru with Akasaki Chinatsu and Sigsawa-sensei on last episode (#21) of Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Offline #1 tmrr21.jpg|Tomoriru with Akasaki Chinatsu and Sigsawa-sensei on last episode (#21) of Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Offline #2|link=https://twitter.com/onsenradio/status/1039728991513522176|linktext=Tomoriru with Akasaki Chinatsu and Sigsawa-sensei on last episode (#21) of Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Offline #2 tmrr22.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori with Izawa Mikako at Metlife Dome #1|link=https://twitter.com/animayell_anime/status/1040508224204468224|linktext=Seibu Lions baseball opening ceremony and talk show event at Metlife Dome #1 tmrr23.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori with Izawa Mikako at Metlife Dome #2|link=https://twitter.com/animayell_anime/status/1040499862221938689|linktext=Seibu Lions baseball opening ceremony and talk show event at Metlife Dome #2 tmrr24.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori with Izawa Mikako at Metlife Dome #3|link=https://twitter.com/animayell_anime/status/1040567317019549696|linktext=Seibu Lions baseball opening ceremony and talk show event at Metlife Dome #3 tmrr25.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori with Izawa Mikako at Metlife Dome #4|link=https://twitter.com/animayell_anime/status/1040567317019549696|linktext=Seibu Lions baseball opening ceremony and talk show event at Metlife Dome #1 tmrr26.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori with Izawa Mikako at Metlife Dome #5|link=https://twitter.com/animayell_anime/status/1040567317019549696|linktext=Seibu Lions baseball opening ceremony and talk show event at Metlife Dome #5 tmrr27.jpg|Akari Kito, Kusunoki Tomori and Akasaki Chinatsu on Kirara Fantasia Radio|link=https://twitter.com/kirarafantasia/status/1040570866826768384|linktext=Akari Kito, Kusunoki Tomori and Akasaki Chinatsu on Kirara Fantasia Radio tmrr28.jpg|Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club AbemaTV Ultra Games Image Girl Decider Match 5th round|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1040941125127725056|linktext=Kubota Miyu, Tanaka Chiemi, Sashide Maria, Sagara Mayu and Kusunoki Tomori tmrr29.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori at Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club AbemaTV Ultra Games Image Girl Decider Match 5th round|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1040941125127725056|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori at Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club AbemaTV Ultra Games Image Girl Decider Match 5th round tmrr30.jpg|Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club AbemaTV Ultra Games Image Girl Decider Match 5th round|link=https://twitter.com/LoveLive_staff/status/1040949055398924288/photo/1|linktext=Sashide Maria, Kubota Miyu, Sagara Mayu, Kusunoki Tomori and Tanaka Chiemi tmrr31.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party|link=https://twitter.com/ggo_anime/status/1041286676151099392/photo/1|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party tmrr32.jpg|Kusunoki at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #1|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1041582762812039168|linktext=Kusunoki at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #1 tmrr33.jpg|Kusunoki at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #2|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1041582762812039168|linktext=Kusunoki at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #2 tmrr34.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #3|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1041582762812039168|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #3 tmrr35.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #4|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1041582762812039168|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #4 tmrr36.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #5|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1041582789861113857|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #5 tmrr37.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #6|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1041582789861113857|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #6 tmrr38.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #7|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1041582789861113857|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #7 tmrr39.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #8|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1041582789861113857|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #8 tmrr40.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #9|link=https://twitter.com/xoxleoxox/status/1041610619521196032|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori at GGO special event Squad Jam Party #9 tmrr41.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori with Izawa Mikako at Metlife Dome #5|link=https://twitter.com/animayell_anime/status/1043065993604386816|linktext=Seibu Lions baseball opening ceremony and talk show event at Metlife Dome #1 tmrr42.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori with Izawa Mikako at Metlife Dome #6|link=https://twitter.com/animayell_anime/status/1043065993604386816|linktext=Seibu Lions baseball opening ceremony and talk show event at Metlife Dome #6 tmrr43.jpg|Kusunoki Tomori Kirara Fantasia Radio on 2018.9.21|link=https://twitter.com/kirarafantasia/status/1043107575653445632|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori Kirara Fantasia Radio on 2018.9.21 tmrr44.jpg|Tomoriru with Sagara Mayu and Miyu-tan|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1043112526022463490|linktext=Tomoriru with Sagara Mayu and Miyu-tan tmrr45.jpg|Sashide Maria, Akari Kito, Murakami Natsumi, Kusunoki Tomori and Tanaka Chiemi at TGS 2018|link=https://twitter.com/LoveLive_staff/status/1043718210737057793|linktext=Sashide Maria, Akari Kito, Murakami Natsumi, Kusunoki Tomori and Tanaka Chiemi tmrr46.jpg|Akasaki Chinatsu, Sigsawa-sensei and Tomoriru|link=https://twitter.com/ggo_anime/status/1044812944381480961|linktext=Sword Art Online Alternative : Gun Gale Offline last radio program tmrr47.jpg|Tomoriru and Akasaki Chinatsu|link=https://twitter.com/onsenradio/status/1044808170873528322|linktext=Sword Art Online Alternative : Gun Gale Offline last radio program tmrr48.jpg|AbemaRADIO My Girl meets Aこえ on 2018.9.28 #1|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1045688425922228224|linktext=Mikako Izawa and Tomoriru tmrr49.jpg|AbemaRADIO My Girl meets Aこえ on 2018.9.28 #2|link=https://twitter.com/miki_gonohe/status/1045688901464207361|linktext=Tomoriru, Miki Gonohe and Izawa Mikako tmrr50.jpg|Kirara Fantasia Radio episode on 2018.9.28|link=https://twitter.com/kirarafantasia/status/1045644294290382848|linktext=Tomoriru and Marika Takano tmrr51.jpg|Tomoriru at Anima Yell! Live Screening on 2018.9.30 #1|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1046333344026320896|linktext=Tomoriru at Anima Yell! Live Screening on 2018.9.30 #1 tmrr52.jpg|Tomoriru at Anima Yell! Live Screening on 2018.9.30 #2|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1046333344026320896|linktext=Tomoriru at Anima Yell! Live Screening on 2018.9.30 #2 tmrr53.jpg|Tomoriru at Anima Yell! Live Screening on 2018.9.30 #3|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1046333344026320896|linktext=Tomoriru at Anima Yell! Live Screening on 2018.9.30 #3 tmrr54.jpg|Tomoriru at Anima Yell! Live Screening on 2018.9.30 #4|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1046333344026320896|linktext=Tomoriru at Anima Yell! Live Screening on 2018.9.30 #4 tmrr55.jpg|Tomoriru taking a selfie after changing to an "Exquisite Wave" hairstyle #1|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1047127556539920384|linktext=Tomoriru taking a selfie after changing to an "Exquisite Wave" hairstyle #1 tmrr56.jpg|Tomoriru taking a selfie after changing to an "Exquisite Wave" hairstyle #2|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1047127556539920384|linktext=Tomoriru taking a selfie after changing to an "Exquisite Wave" hairstyle #2 tmrr57.jpg|Tomoriru as Tatejima Kotetsu during the pre-broadcast interview of TV Anime Anima Yell! #1|link=https://twitter.com/animayell_anime/status/1047778480627146752|linktext=Tomoriru as Tatejima Kotetsu tmrr58.jpg|Tomoriru as Tatejima Kotetsu during the pre-broadcast interview of TV Anime Anima Yell! #2|link=https://twitter.com/animayell_anime/status/1047778480627146752|linktext=Tomoriru as Tatejima Kotetsu tmrr59.jpg|Kirara Fantasia Radio on 2018.10.5|link=https://twitter.com/kirarafantasia/status/1048181009018044416|linktext=Tomoriru with Minami Tsuda as a guest tmrr60.jpg|Tomoriru with the other PDP girls #1 2018.10.8|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1049288357887410177/photo/1|linktext=Love Live! Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club Special Live Broadcast 「TOKIMEKI Runners」Kickoff☆Party tmrr61.jpg|Tomoriru with the other PDP girls #2 2018.10.8|link=https://twitter.com/LoveLive_staff/status/1049275082676129793/photo/1|linktext=Love Live! Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club Special Live Broadcast 「TOKIMEKI Runners」Kickoff☆Party tmrr62.jpg|Tomoriru and Kaorin #1|link=https://twitter.com/kaor1n_n/status/1049642418105012225|linktext=A small get-together after work on 2018.10.9 #1 tmrr63.jpg|Tomoriru and Kaorin #2|link=https://twitter.com/kaor1n_n/status/1049642418105012225|linktext=A small get-together after work on 2018.10.9 #2 tmrr64.jpg|Tomoriru and Kaorin #3|link=https://twitter.com/kaor1n_n/status/1049642418105012225|linktext=A small get-together after work on 2018.10.9 #3 tmrr65.jpg|Tomoriru and Kaorin 2018.10.9|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1049648200011800576|linktext=Tomoriru and Kaorin 2018.10.9 tmrr66.jpg|Tomoriru and Chiemi 2018.10.9|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1049648200011800576|linktext=Tomoriru and Chiemi 2018.10.9 tmrr67.jpg|Sashide Maria, Tomoriru and Chiemi 2018.10.9|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1049648200011800576|linktext=Sashide Maria, Tomoriru and Chiemi 2018.10.9 tmrr68.jpg|Tomoriru with the Anima Yell! cast during SHOWROOM on 2018.10.14|link=https://twitter.com/animayell_anime/status/1051455404985659392|linktext=Tomoriru with the Anima Yell! cast during SHOWROOM on 2018.10.14 tmrr69.jpg|2018.10.16 Kusunoki Tomori's Tomoriru Candle Episode 8|link=https://twitter.com/onsenradio/status/1052049054064992256|linktext=Kusunoki Tomori's Tomoriru Candle Episode 8 tmrr70.jpg|2018.10.19 Tomoriru and Ozawa Ari on Summon Ozawa Ari! Kusunoki Tomori's Kirara Fantasia Radio!|link=https://twitter.com/kirarafantasia/status/1053254436976553989|linktext=Tomoriru and Ozawa Ari tmrr71.jpg|2018.10.20 Nijigasaki Girls Academy School Idol Club ~Image Girl Decider Match~|link=https://twitter.com/LoveLive_staff/status/1053626142274416640|linktext=Tomoriru with the other PDP girls tmrr72.jpg|2018.10.30 Kusunoki Tomori's Tomoriru Candle Episode #9|link=https://twitter.com/onsenradio/status/1057124811049070592|linktext=Tomoriru's Radio Program Episode #9 tmrr73.jpg|2018.10.31 PDP girls during Halloween special drama off-shoot|link=https://twitter.com/aguri_onishi/status/1057403959868968961|linktext=PDP girls during Halloween special drama off-shoot tmrr74.jpg|2018.10.31 Tomorrow too! Kirara Fantasia ~Participation Announcement SP~|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1057647082528370690|linktext=Tomoriru during the below stream #1 tmrr75.jpg|2018.10.31 Tomorrow too! Kirara Fantasia ~Participation Announcement SP~|link=https://twitter.com/kirarafantasia/status/1057644979047161856|linktext=Tomoriru during the below event #2 External Links *ともりる Art Album *Sony Music Artists Page (Japanese) *Twitter (Japanese) *ANN Profile (English) *Animate Times article on Tomoriru's Seiyuu roles as well as a bit of history about her (Japanese) *Shueisha's 週プレNEWS article with ともりる on life before and after becoming a seiyuu #1 (Japanese) *Shueisha's 週プレNEWS article with ともりる on life before and after becoming a seiyuu #2 (Japanese) *Sony Music Artist's 5th Anistoteles Application Form (Japanese) *[https://koemonogatari.wordpress.com/2018/06/23/10-questions-with-kusunoki-tomori/ Translated interview with ともりる with First as a theme (English)] *『GGO』 and her own "dream" - Kusunoki Tomori interview Part 1 (Japanese) *『GGO』 and her own "dream" - Kusunoki Tomori interview Part 2 (Japanese) *Interview with Tomoriru on her past and future plans (Japanese) *Tomoriru's First Tweet (Japanese) *News Article on Serei Gensouki's Drama CD release (Japanese) *Dengeki Online article on Tomoriru's character for the game Hortensia Saga - Ao no Kishidan (Japanese) *Spice's eplus article with Tomoriru on the day before her appearance at 『Animelo Summer Live 2018 “OK!”』 (Japanese) *Akarin's and Tomoriru's first interview as Kanata Konoe and Yuki Setsuna respectively (Japanese with Chinese subs) *Chinese Wikipedia Page for Tomoriru (Traditional Chinese) *Yuki Setsuna's Solo Song CHASE! Short Ver. (Japanese) *Kirara Fantasia-related news Category:2017 Debuts Category:Female Category:Japanese female pop singers Category:Voice Actress Category:1999 Births Category:December Births Category:Capricorn Category:Kusunoki Tomori Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:Members born in Heisei Period